


Безмолвие

by kulesza, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU - Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Prostitution, Slice of Life, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulesza/pseuds/kulesza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: В период собачьей жары Итачи вспоминает, каково это — чувствовать
Relationships: Konan & Uchiha Itachi
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Безмолвие

Собрание было двенадцатым по счёту — с недавних пор их организация стала больше, и насущных вопросов только прибавилось. 

Пейн сухо изложил порядок дел, предстоящие задания и отключился, исчезнув миражом. Остальные следом разбрелись кто куда. 

Итачи открыл глаза. Поблизости простиралась граница между Страной Рек и владениями Травы. Их путь лежал далеко на восток — почти вплотную к Стране Огня. К его бывшему дому. 

— Скучаете? — спросил Кисаме, заметив его задумчивый взгляд. 

Итачи дёрнул плечом. Он не скучал. Из памяти давно стёрлись события, из-за которых Коноха перестала быть местом, куда он мог возвращаться. Деревня была слишком чужой, а он был глубоко потерянным. Здесь стояла жирная точка. 

Накрапывал дождь, и им пришлось уйти с бескрайнего поля. Выжженная палящим солнцем трава хрустела под ногами, зелень пожухла без влаги. 

Кисаме шёл рядом и держал на плече Самехаду. Она чутко спала, готовая к бою в любой момент. Перед каждой миссией Хошикаге её чистил, полировал; бывало, что уговаривал выплюнуть остатки чужой плоти. 

От Самехады всегда несло кровью, а от Кисаме — скорой смертью. Они хорошо сочетались друг с другом. 

Итачи было всё равно. С самого первого дня, когда их поставили работать в паре, он не показывал эмоций. Прошло время, но ничего не изменилось. Дела шли своим чередом. 

— Столько дней на ногах, расслабиться бы, — протянул Кисаме. Поскрёб обломанным ногтем с облупившейся краской по отросшей щетине и прищурил злые глаза от лучей солнца — оно ползло вниз, к линии горизонта. 

Он сказал что-то ещё, потом уныло вздохнул. Долгий путь. Выматывающая пора — дрянная поздняя весна. До лета было рукой подать, но календарь показывал душный май.

Шиноби маялись. Торговая деревня, в которую они зашли, кишела людьми, передвижными прилавками, рабочими и бродячими артистами. Стоял балаган. 

— Собачий полдень, — сказал хозяин дешёвого мотеля. — Соседи могут шуметь. 

— Успокоим, — Кисаме оскалился. 

Хозяин пожал плечами. Бросил ключ от комнаты на стойку и сел решать кроссворд. С потолка вяло дул прохладный ветерок — со скрипом вращались механические вентиляторы. 

Они поднялись по старой разбитой лестнице. Третий этаж встретил их тёмным коридором и замызганным ковром. 

Из комнаты рядом доносилось монотонное бубнение телевизора и звон бутылок. Мерный перестук, будто кунай швыряли в стену, играя в дартс. 

Итачи сел на кровать не снимая плащ. Натужно скрипнули пружины, поднялась серая пыль, заклубившись в воздухе. 

Не рай, но и до ада далеко. 

— Завтра выдвигаемся? — Кисаме поставил Самехаду в угол у кровати. Она зашевелилась под тугими бинтами, что-то промычала и затихла. Он щёлкнул кнопками плаща. 

— Да, ранним утром. 

— Ну, хорошо. Собираюсь помыться и пойти к местным шлюхам. Не хотите? 

Итачи мотнул головой. Залез на кровать с ногами, облокотился спиной о стену. Из рукавов выпало несколько свитков, уже изрядно потрёпанных, но по-прежнему интересных. Почитает. 

Кисаме скрылся в ванной. Зашумела вода, старые трубы гудели от напора. Наверное, холодная, хотя кто знает. Лучше так, чем совсем ничего. В прошлый раз воды вообще не было: она мелко капала из крана, но не лилась. 

Перед глазами плясали точки. Итачи медленно массировал виски и ощущал глухую боль где-то у затылка. Словно невидимым ободком сдавливало голову.

Зной действовал на людей странно. Делал из них диких зверей, путал мысли. Кого-то раззадоривал, кого-то придавливал раскалённой подошвой. Руки сами расстегнули плащ, стащили с плеч. Стало буквально чуть-чуть легче.

— Ледяная, как раз то, что нужно, — Кисаме прошёл в комнату, ещё влажный. — Предлагаю вам тоже ополоснуться, Итачи-сан. 

— Позже. 

Тот криво усмехнулся. Распахнул грязное окно, и с улицы пыхнуло натуральным жаром. Слышался гомон и смех детворы, гоняющейся за кошками. 

Пока Кисаме переодевался, Итачи пытался стерпеть ноющую боль. Мерещилось невесть что: будто напарник взял и предстал полностью нагим, шепнул какую-то пошлость. 

Учиха сморгнул, и видение пропало. 

Кисаме всё так же стоял у окна и протирал полотенцем волосы. Хищно наблюдал за мельтешащей толпой и чему-то своему улыбался. Потом спросил как бы между прочим: 

— Точно не пойдёте со мной? Говорят, здесь такие бабы, которых нигде больше не встретишь. 

— Правда? И какие же они? — без интереса спросил Итачи и сразу подумал, что надо было промолчать. Какая нелепость.

— Как сказать, — Кисаме на один короткий миг стал точно животным: обнажил зубы в ненормальной злой улыбке, в его прозрачных глазах не осталось ничего другого, кроме зова и тяги к полному сумасшествию. — В них просто есть жизнь, понимаете? 

Жизнь. Короткое слово с большим и глубоким смыслом. Оно всё объясняло. 

Итачи не знал, почему его вдруг проняло. В голове плавились извилины, глаза словно вытекали из орбит. Он почувствовал, что сдался без боя. Кисаме выглядел очень довольным, когда Итачи уходил в ванную. 

Вода была действительно ледяной: он продрог до костей. Вывернул вентиль до упора и стоял под водопадом, надеясь, что тело перестанет гореть. 

Он нормальный мужик, чёрт возьми, сказал Кисаме. Хлопнул по плечу немного по-дружески и слегка ободряюще. Они вышли из мотеля под чёрную ночь, двинувшись в ногу непонятно куда. 

Развлекательные вывески мерцали ядовитыми огнями. Целые кварталы с барами, пабами и борделями были заполнены теми, кто забыл о сне.  
Повсюду звенел людской смех и разговоры о безрадостной повседневности. 

Кисаме сам выбрал неприглядное здание и позвал туда Итачи. Томная атмосфера, душный аромат благовоний и расписные девицы — всё, как полагается. Кисаме щедро отсыпал монет дряхлой хозяйке со строгим лицом, плотно вымазанном белилами.  
Она коротко поклонилась, и в этих церемониальных движениях читалась врождённая грация. 

— Мне девчонку более скованную давай, а ему… — Кисаме бросил быстрый взгляд на напарника. — Какую-нибудь искусную, он не частый гость в подобных местах. 

— Только без увечий, — хозяйка махнула рукой кому-то за плотными шторами. Те колыхнулись, и из щели выглянула совсем молоденькая девица. — Приведи сюда Конан и ещё кого-нибудь, кто не раздвигал сегодня ноги. 

Та кивнула и пропала из виду. Возбуждение уже накатывало плавными волнами, омывало низ живота и разливалось по телу размеренным желанием. Тяжёлые яйца начинали поднывать — Кисаме размял шею, чтобы отвлечься. 

Ожидание не продлилось долго: девица вернулась вместе с двумя другими. Обе были молодыми, свежими и сохранившими свою природную красоту. Смотря на них, Итачи ощущал только одно — глухую тоску по несбыточному. 

Их провели в комнату, пожелав приятного отдыха. Большая, но разделённая перегородкой, она была забита подушками. На одну из них упал Кисаме, утягивая за собой шлюху. 

Она не успела призывно улыбнуться, начиная флирт, как Кисаме без церемоний намотал на кулак её волосы. Неласково, без какой-либо чуткости. 

— Соси, да хорошенько, — сказал он вкрадчиво, так, что повеяло опасностью. Шлюха подчинилась, опускаясь ртом на член. Крупный, с блестящей головкой, он терялся в её жаркой глубине, и от того, как она мелко сглатывала, у Кисаме закатывались глаза. 

— Господин желает так же? — спросила Конан ровным голосом. Итачи медленно скосил на неё глаза. 

Он ничего не хотел, кроме как унять гулкую боль в голове. Постоянное использование мангекьё давало о себе знать — он начинал слепнуть. 

Прищурился, теряя фокус на долгую секунду. Но после перестал пытаться найти опору. Её почему-то не было. 

— Я возьму тебя сзади. 

Конан ничего не ответила. Молча разделась оставшись обнажённой. Крепкие бёдра, молочно-сливовые соски на аккуратной небольшой груди, мелкие завитки светлых волос на лобке. Она напоминала день с только что закончившимся дождём и рассеянной по небу блеклой радугой. 

Красиво, но недолговечно. 

Фоном улавливались отзвуки: скрип татами в соседних комнатах, тихие стоны, учащённое дыхание шлюхи и дрожащий рык из глубин грудной клетки его напарника. 

Итачи снимал с себя одежду бесконечно уставшими движениями, не чувствуя возбуждения, но желая его заиметь. 

Конан опустилась коленями на подушки, прогнулась в пояснице, припадая грудью к полу, положила щёку на скрещенные руки. Задышала чуть громче, застыв в ожидании. 

Весь её вид говорил о смиренности, о внутренней, а не внешней покорности, и это было не к жизни, а только к ситуации, которую подкинула судьба. Итачи знал, что завтра будет по-другому. 

Животная сила пробудилась в нём, он как будто сорвался. Жара срывает замки, ломает грани, через которые люди не переступают в ясном рассудке. 

Скользнул вздыбленным членом внутрь, растягивая, заполняя. Мошонка прижалась к повлажневшим горячим складкам, качнулась при движении. Щедрость узкого лона дарила наслаждение, освобождала потаённую задушенную страсть. 

Страсть, что он так часто терял. Страсть к жизни.


End file.
